


One Dumb Mistake

by Shredder3729



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Arrest, Bullying, College, Comfort, Crying, Drug Use, Flying, Grief/Mourning, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jail, M/M, Mourning, Perpetual Motion Machine, Police, Prison, Regret, Robbery, Stan O' War, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Stan Twins, West Coast Tech, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shredder3729/pseuds/Shredder3729
Summary: An AU where Stan is kicked out, but Ford still goes to West Coast Tech.





	1. The Night of the Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for while, and now I am writing it. This is my first fanfic, so don’t attack for the garbage writing. But I hope you enjoy or something.  
> *Will add more tags as I continue*

“Hey, what's the word, Sixer?”

“Can you explain what this was doing next to my broken project?!”

“Ho-okay. I might have accidentally been, horsing around-”

“This was no accident, Stan; you did this! You did this because you couldn't handle me going to college on my own!”

“Look, this was a mistake! Although if you think about it, maybe there's a silver lining. Huh? Treasure hunting?”

“Are you kidding me? Why would I want to do anything with the person who sabotaged my entire future?!”

“You did what, you knucklehead?”

“Stanley? What's goin' on in here?”

“Wait, no, I can explain; it was a mistake!”

“You ignoramus! Your brother was gonna be our ticket out of this dump! All you ever do is lie and cheat right on your brother's coattails. Well this time you cost our family potential millions! And until you make us a fortune, you aren't welcome in this household.”

“What?! Stanford, tell him he's bein' crazy! Stanford? Don't leave me hangin'. High six? Fine. I can make it on my own! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I'll make millions and you'll rue the day you turned your back on me!”


	2. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Boy. This one took me a long time to write. But that doesn’t matter to you. I hope you enjoy.

Ford was still angry at Stan for what he did. He couldn’t believe that his own brother would do something like that. Sabotage his future because he couldn’t handle being on his own. He costed him the best school in the country. Even though he was mad at Stan, the thought of ‘Where is Stan? Is he okay?’ nagged at the back of his head. He tried to shake these thoughts off. 

Ford got ready for school, he brushed his teeth, and went downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast was very quiet. Stan would always be the one to start a conversation. ‘I wonder how he is doing.’ Ford thought, but he shook his head at the thought. Nobody was talking about what happened last night. It was like nothing happened. Like Stan didn’t exist. Ford finished his breakfast and started to walk to school. Stan would usually drive them to school. ‘I wonder where he is?’ Ford shook his head at the thought.

When Ford arrived at school, he thought people would ask, ‘Where is Stan?’ ‘Why aren’t you with Stan?’ However, no one did. Ford thought Stan would go to school to get education while he still can. But, Stan was no where to be seen. Ford thought to himself, ‘Stan is not that foolish to miss an entire day of school.’ Stan would usually go to school everyday, even though he didn’t like it. The only days where he didn’t go to school is when he was sick. Ford stopped worrying about Stan, and focused on school.

Near the end of the day, Ford was called to the principal’s office. “Stanford, I was informed that you were not accepted to West Coast Tech due to someone destroying your project.” said the principal. “Yes, that is correct.” Ford responded. Ford sounded hurt saying that sentence. “Do you know who it was?” asked the principal. “Yes, it was my brother Stanley.” Ford said with a bit of rage in his voice. “Well, I overheard a conversation between Crampelter and his friends, saying that he destroyed your project.” Ford was shocked at this discovery. If this was true, that would mean the Stan was innocent. He didn’t destroy the project. “So after I heard this, I brought Crampelter to my office and talked to him. After a bit of interrogation, he confessed and said he did ruin your project.” Ford couldn’t believe it. His childhood bully ruined his project. And he blamed Stanley. He didn’t even think that is was the person who hated him. The person who always bullied him for his six fingers. “I talked to the West Coast Tech representatives, and told them you were sabotaged, and asked if they would come see your project. They said yes, and they would come in 2 weeks, on the 22nd” Ford was filled with excitement and joy. He had another chance to got to the best school in the country. His dream school. “Thank You so much, Mr Williams.” Ford said, filled with joy, as he shook the hand of the principal.

Ford went to the cafeteria where his project and grabbed it to take it home. Ford got home immediately to get working on the project. Ford opened the door to see his mother watching TV while taking care of his little brother Shermy. “What got you all worked up honey?” Asked his mother. “I was given another chance to get into West Coast Tech!” “Oh my goodness, that is amazing! How?!” “It was Crampelter who sabotaged my project. Not Stanley...” Ford slowed down his talking when he reached the end of his sentence. Ford was hurt at what he just realized. His brother Stanley was kicked out of the house, for no reason. He overreacted when he found the bag of Toffee Nuts on the floor, and immediately pointed the finger at Stan. Not even taking a moment to listen to Stan’s side of the story. And now, his brother was out alone in the world. With nothing, and nobody. All because Ford didn’t listen to Stan’s story. “Let me tell your father.” Ma said. “Okay, I’m going to work on my project.” Ford replied. Ford went upstairs to go work on his project, but he didn’t get started immediately. All he could think about was Stanley. Stanley was kicked out his house, and he could be anywhere. He could be hurt or worse. Ford started to feel hot tears rolling down his cheeks. All Ford wanted to was curl in a ball and die. When Ford felt like this, Stanley was there to make him feel better, but Stanley wasn’t there. Because of _him _. After a bit, Ford decided it was time to start working on his project.__

____

After 2 hours on working on perpetual motion machine. His father called him down for dinner. Ford went downstairs for dinner reluctantly. “So Stanford, I heard that you were given another chance to go to that school.” Filbrick said. “Yeah, I’m so excited I have another chance to go.” Ford said trying not to sound sad. Trying to add happiness. “So, you’re going to make sure that nothing happens to your project this time, correct?” Filbrick said with a commanding voice. “Correct. I’ll make sure nothing happens this time.” Ford was picking at his food for most of dinner. “Stanford, stop picking at dinner!” Filbrick yelled. Ford did as his father told him. “What’s wrong honey?” asked Ma. “Nothing, I was just thinking. May I be excused?” replied Ford. “Yes.” responded his mother. Ford went to his room. He worked on his project for a bit before going to bed. Ford got ready for bed and got tucked in. Stan would usually talk to Ford before going to bed. Ford wasn’t used to the silence. He always enjoyed the conversations he shared with his brother. Ford misses Stanley so much. Instead of going to sleep, all Ford could do is cry. Cry because he misses his brother.

____


	3. The Evaluation

After almost 2 weeks of hard work, Ford was finished working on the Perpetual Motion Machine. Ford was so glad he finished the machine. He would work almost until 12 in the morning just working on the project. He was so happy he was done. The evaluation is tomorrow and he was so close to going to his dream school. Ford got ready for bed and he went to sleep happy knowing that his project was finished. The first time since Stanley was kicked out.

Ford got up a bit earlier to pick out the outfit he was going to wear. He decided on a yellow shirt and a red bow tie. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Once he was ready, he went downstairs to have breakfast, and chose to have a bowl of cereal. When Ford finished, Ford put his bowl in the sink and mom said to him, “Good luck on your evaluation, honey.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Mom.” Ford went upstairs to get his project and he left to go to school. 

 

When Ford got to the school, he went to the cafeteria and placed his machine where his science board was. Ford fixed his bow tie and as he did, the West Coast Tech representatives came through the door. When they stopped in front of Ford’s project, one of them asked, “So, what is your machine?” Ford stiffened, but responded a bit nervously. “M-my machine is Perpetual Motion Machine. A machine that can do work without an energy source.” The representatives looked impressed to say the least. They whispered to each other and started to write things down on their clip boards. One of them ripped a piece of paper and handed it to Ford. “You start August 6th, kid.” Said one of the representatives. Ford read it and it said “Accepted” along with the date August 6th. Ford was filled with joy. He did it. He made to the best school in the country. His dream school. Granted, he had 2 months before he starts, but Ford was so excited. He ran home to tell his parents the good news.

Ford ran to home as fast as he could. When he made it home he opened the door with a large amount of force and he found his father watching TV. “Stanford! Why are you opening doors like that!” yelled his Father. “I was accepted to West Coast Tech.” Ford said. Filbrick has his mouth opened in shock. He called his wife to tell her the good news. “Honey! Stanford was accepted!” called out his Father. Ma came out of her room practically running to Stanford. “Congratulations Stanford!!!” Ma shouted as gave Ford a great big hug. “Thanks Ma.” Ford said with a smile. “I’m impressed, son.” When his father said that, Ford was filled with joy. His father was as tough as a brick when it came to being impressed, so when he said he was impressed, Ford was happy. He impressed his father. “Thanks Pa.” Stanford said in a low voice. “So when do you start honey?” asked Ma. “I start August 6th.” Ford answered. “I’m so proud of you Stanford.” Ma gave Ford a hug and a barrage of kisses on the cheek. When Ma was finished kissing Stanford, Ford went upstairs to his room. As he got closer to his room his smile slowly faded. Ford was reminded of how Stanley would congratulate him when he accomplished something great. Stan would give him a big hug, and offer him to play Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. It wasn’t much but Ford appreciated it. The bigger the achievement, the longer he would play the game. He enjoyed playing his favorite game, with his favorite person. Now, thanks to him, he wouldn’t play his favorite game with his favorite person. Ford sat on Stan’s bed. All he could do is think about Stanley. Ford felt tears come out of his eyes. Ford hoped that wherever his brother was, that he was safe.


	4. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after Stan is kicked out. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Stan couldn’t believe it. His family disowned him. They didn’t want a worthless person in the household. After he was kicked out of his house, he immediately went to the Stan O War. He had always dreamed about sailing the world with Ford. In the boat they found as kids. The boat they spent years working on. It was a dream he had since he was a child. But now, it was nothing but a crushed dream. He should have known it would have never happened. Stan always knew Ford was destined for greatness. But he prevented that greatness. He wrecked Ford’s project. He was kicked out of house. His family left him. His _brother _left him. All because of one dumb mistake. He was now all alone, with nothing and nobody. Stan stayed at the Stan O War for the night. Instead of going to sleep, he was crying. He missed home. He missed his family. He missed his twin brother. Stan eventually cried himself to sleep. Stan woke up earlier than usual. He could tell because the sun was barely rising. Stan watched the sun rise. When Stan stopped watching the sunrise he went inside the cabin of the ship. He decided to search what was in the duffel bag. He found a bunch of clothes. Sunglasses. Boxing gloves. A watch that he didn’t even know he had. Stan stopped searching the duffel bag and looked around in the cabin. He found a marker in the cabin of the ship. Stan decided to cross out the name of the ship. Stan knew Ford wouldn’t like it. But Ford didn’t care for him, so why should he care about his brother. Stan went outside of the ship and crossed out Stan O War. He wrote ‘Broken Dreams’ near where he crossed out the ship’s name. Stan decided it was time to leave.__

__

__Stan was going to leave New Jersey, but he decided against it. At least, for now. He decided he was going to be there for when his brother graduates high school. Stan decided he wasn’t going to school since he was kicked out. He didn’t have anymore effort to continue school. Stan knew he wasn’t going graduate. He didn’t ever pay attention in school, or did the work. But, he was going to be there for Ford. Graduation was in two weeks. So Stan has to survive being on his own for two weeks to watch his brother graduate. ‘I can do this. I can do this.’ Stan thought to himself. “I’m going to be there for when Ford graduates.” Stan said to himself. Stan decided he didn’t want Ford to notice him at his graduation. So Stan decides to go in something he would never. He didn’t know what, but he was going to be there, unnoticed. Stan hoped that Ford wouldn’t notice him, but at the same time he did. He wanted to apologize for what he did. ‘No. He won’t forgive you. He’s angry at you. He’s angry for what you did to him. You cost him his future. He _won’t _forgive you.’ These thoughts lingered in Stan’s mind for what felt like an eternity.___ _

___ _

___Stan didn’t know what he going to for food, but he was going to find out. Stan tried looking for jobs all day, but no luck. Stan was getting pretty hungry. He didn’t know what he going to do. No job, no money, no food, no _family _. Stan went to the local convenience store. He decided he was to to steal some food. What other choice did he have? Stan stole a few bags of chips and sodas. He immediately left the store trying not to look like he just committed petty theft. Stan went running to his car after he left the store. He ate 3 bags of chips and 1 Pitt. After eating those things, Stan still felt hungry. He decided he wasn’t going to eat another bag of chips. He needed to ration the food. Eventually, the night had come. ‘Nighttime couldn’t have come any faster.’ Stan thought to himself. Stan went to sleep in his car, feeling a bit hungry. Stan hoped that whatever college Ford goes to, that he would do amazing. That would be able to succeed in life. Even though, he prevented his brother from succeeding._____

___ _

___ _

___Stan woke up with a headache. Probably from the fact that didn’t eat a proper meal. Stan didn’t know if he was going to be able survive two weeks. He ate chips and a soda like he did the night before for breakfast. Stan would continue this routine, for two weeks. Eat chips and drink soda. He would steal some more food whenever he was running low. Stan was surprised he didn’t get caught by the cashier._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___Stan tried to find a job for a week, but had no luck. He decided to give up searching and just stick to stealing food. After two weeks of stealing food, and eating chips and soda for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Stan did it. He survived two weeks on his own. Tomorrow was Ford’s Graduation. Stan had found a trench coat and a hat, similar to what his father wore, in the street. They were kind of dirty, but he didn’t care. He was only going to wear once. Stan was going to wear a pair of sunglasses with the outfit he was going to wear tomorrow. “Perfect.” Stan said to himself as he imagined the outfit in his head. Stan went to sleep happy knowing he survived two weeks, on his own, to watch his brother graduate. After he watched Ford’s graduation he was going to leave New Jersey. He didn’t know where to, but he was tired of living in New Jersey._ _ _


	5. Graduation

Tomorrow was Graduation. Ford had his blue gown and cap ready for graduation tomorrow. All washed and ironed. Ford had it hanging from his closet. Ford couldn’t believe it. He had always thought Stan was going to graduate high school. Even if it was with a very low GPA, he had faith in Stan. But he didn’t show up for school for a whole week. So there was no way Stan was going to graduate. Ford sighed. He hopes that Stan would be there for his graduation, but at this point, he’s unsure. It’s been 2 weeks since he’s been kicked out, and he hasn’t seen Stan anywhere. For all he knows, he left New Jersey. Like he said he would. Ford went to sleep excited for tomorrow. He was graduating from high school. It means he’s getting closer to going to West Coast Tech. But at the same time, it’s another day he doesn’t get see Stan, because he _drove _him away. Ford went to sleep with mixed emotions about the next day. Ford woke up at 7 in the morning. The graduation started at 12. He had a few hours to get ready. He tried his best to look perfect, knowing there are going to be pictures taken. After an hour of getting, Ford was ready for graduation. As far as how he looked. He decided to have breakfast before he put on the gown and cap, as he didn’t want to ruin it. Ford made himself scrambled eggs with toast and bacon. When he finished his breakfast, he went to his room to change into his blue gown and cap. His parents were still asleep, so he had to be quiet. Ford looked at the time. It said ‘8:32 A.M.’ Ford sighed. He could have at least got an hour or two more of sleep. Ford had to wait for almost 4 hours. And with wearing the blue gown and cap, there wasn’t much he can do since he didn’t want to ruin it. So, he decided to read about quantum physics. Waiting for graduation.__

__

__

__When Ford saw that it was 11:30. He started to walk to school with his parents. They got there at 11:40. When Ford got to school, he went to the school yard, where the graduation was. There were many rows of chairs. Ford and his parents decided to sit in the middle row. They waited patiently for graduation to start._ _

__

__———————————————————————_ _

__When Stan woke up, he checked his watch that had in his duffel bag. It read, ‘10:59 A.M.’ “One Hour until graduation.” Stan said to himself. Stan put on the trench coat, hat and sunglasses. He just waited an hour in his car. He ate a bag of chips while waiting. Eventually, it was 11:40. Stan started his car and went to the school. Stan parked his car decently far from the school. He didn’t want it to be noticed. When he got to the school, he walked to the school yard. Stan saw a tree that was a decent distance from the graduation, so he was going to watch it from there._ _

__

__———————————————————————_ _

__“Welcome to your graduation students! You have made it through all 4 years of high school! I hope that you are ready for the real world! We will now being passing out your diplomas.” said Mr. Williams. They began giving out the diplomas, they eventually called out Ford’s name. Ford went up to the stage to get his diploma. He shook the hand of the principal, and as he was getting off the stage, he saw a person in the distance under a tree. They were wearing a trench coat, hat and sunglasses. He noticed the man had a face shape similar to Stan. ‘Is that Stanley?’ Ford thought to himself. Ford was going to walk to the person, but when he started to get closer, the man left running. ‘That must have been Stanley.’ Ford thought himself. Ford watched the rest of the graduation with a frown on his face. After almost 3 hours, the graduation was over. Ford went home with his parents. When they got home, Ford went to his room to get out his blue gown and cap. Ford started to read the book of quantum physics he was reading earlier. Ford eventually finished the book, and saw that it was ‘5:38 P.M.’ He went downstairs to get a snack, and his parents looked like they were getting ready. “Are you going somewhere Ma?” asked Stanford. “Oh yea, we’re going to the store to get a frame for your diploma. We’ll be back in 2 to 3 hours.” replied Ma. “Okay. Bye Ma.” Ford said as he waved goodbye. “Bye sweetie.” Ma said as she also waved goodbye. Ford was left all alone. Ford was left with nothing but silence. Ford got irritated of the silence, so he went to the swing set on the beach. The sound of waves and seagulls was better to Ford than silence. He slowly walked to the beach and sat in the swing set. ‘Why didn’t I go after Stanley when I saw him. We could have made up.’ Ford thought to himself as he swinged on the swing set. Ford sighed and rubbed his face. He looked over at the Stan O War. It was Stan’s dream to go sailing with Ford. When Ford was young, he wanted to go with Stan. But as he grew he up, he thought it was a silly idea. Stan didn’t think so. That’s what he wanted to do. Spend time with his best friend. His twin brother. Ford approached the ship, but he noticed the name was crossed out and saw the ‘Broken Dreams’ besides it. “Stanley...” Ford said to himself having his hand over his mouth, holding back tears. ‘Did I really hurt him so much, that he thinks that sailing the sea with me is a broken dream.’ Ford started to sob uncontrollably. “Why? Why did I hurt him? Why didn’t I listen to what Stan had to say? He would have still been home. He would have still been with _me _.” Ford said to himself quietly. Ford went running home crying. Ford went to his room and laid in Stan’s bed. ‘I can’t believe I cared more about my chances to go to a school, than my own brother.’ Ford cried the rest of night.___ _


	6. The Last Day of School

It was a week after graduation. The week had been very easy. The last day of high school is tomorrow. After this, there would be 2 months of summer and then Ford would go to West Coast Tech. This would be the first time Ford would be spending the last day of school without Stan. Stan was unbelievably rowdy on the last day. He would constantly get in trouble. It didn’t really matter because it was the last day. Ford always found this funny. But now, it’s going to be the most quiet last day of school for Ford. The next morning, Ford got ready for school, and went downstairs to have his breakfast. Ford got cereal, and sat down to eat his cereal in silence. “How does it feel knowing that it’s your last day of high school honey?” asked Ma while Ford was eating breakfast. “It feels...weird.” Ford replied. “Weird how?” “Weird, in the sense that after today, you don’t have to go to through anymore forced schooling.” “Hmm. Okay Honey. Enjoy your last day of high school.” Ma said giving Stanford a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Ma.” Ford said with a quiet voice. Ford started to walk to school, having only one book with him this time.

When Ford got to school, he noticed there were a smaller amount of people at school. ‘They must be skipping since today is the last day. The last day doesn’t really matter.’ Ford thought to himself. Ford went to his first class, but Ford felt like something wasn’t right. He didn’t know what, but something wasn’t right. Then, it hit him like a truck. It was the fact that Stanley wasn’t here. He wasn’t here to be his disruptive self. Ford sighed and just put his head down. He _missed _Stan so much. He _wanted _Stan to come home, but, it’s probably not going to happen. Stan probably doesn’t want to come home until he makes it up to a Ford. Ford just wanted to cry, but he can’t. At least, not at school. Ford felt like the school day would never end. But eventually, it did. Ford saw people handing out yearbooks. Ford got his, and just went home as fast as he could, without running. Ford went home and went to his room. He opened the book and the first thing he saw was the portraits. He flipped pages until he got to his own portrait. Ford thought it was a pretty good picture of him. His hair was done perfectly. He was wearing beautiful clothes. And had a very nice smile. He looked at the next portrait. It was a portrait, that just said ‘No Photo’, and below the missing portrait, it was the name Stanley Pines. Of course. Ford remembered the picture being taken the week when Stan was kicked out. Ford just looked at the portrait and a single tear ran down his cheek landing on the portrait. Ford didn’t want to cry over a simple photo. Or rather, the missing of a photo. Ford flipped over to the next page, revealing to be about the clubs. Ford just skipped the page not caring about the clubs. The next few pages were about school events and people hanging with their friends. Soon enough, he got to the ‘Most Likely To’ page. Ford saw himself in the ‘Most Likely to Succeed’ like always. Ford turned to the final page, it was about Best Friends. Ford looked at the page and saw Stan and him on the page. ‘Stan must have submitted a picture of us.’ Ford thought to himself. It was Ford’s favorite picture of them. It was Stan having his arm over Ford’s shoulder. “I can’t believe Stan submitted this picture for the best friends page. I was his best friend and pushed him away. I got him kicked out. He could be _anywhere _in the world because of me. I’m...I’m a terrible person.”______

_____ _

Ford said as he began to sob loudly. He went to cry on Stanley’s bed. He _misses _his brother so much. It hurts Ford just knowing he got him kicked out for nothing. He just continued to sob. Ford heard the door knob jiggle and stopped crying. “Stanford? What wrong?” asked Ma with a concern in her voice Ford never usually hears. “N-nothing Ma.” “Stanford. I lie for a living and I can tell when people are lying. So what’s wrong?” She asked with a small commanding voice. “It’s Stanley. I miss so much. I want him to come home but he’s probably angry with me. He might even hate me.” Ford started to sob again. “Oh. C’mere baby.” Ma said pulling Ford into a hug. Ford cried on his mother’s shoulder. “Stanford. He won’t hate you.” Ma said trying to reassure Ford. “Yes, he will. I didn’t consider his feelings when wanting to go across the country. I got him kicked out. He’s done so much for me. I’ve never done anything for him. Look what he did for me.” Ford grabs the yearbook and shows his mother the page that made him breakdown. “Wow. I can’t believe Stan did this.” Ma said in shock. “I know. I love that he did this. But, I just pushed him away. I cared more about my chance to go to West Coast Tech than Stanley. And now that I know that he didn’t ruin my chances to go to West Coast Tech, I want Stanley back. I don’t want to go another day without him!” Ford just cried even harder. “It’s okay Stanford.” Ma said as she petted her son’s hair. “I’m sure he’ll come back.” “When?” Ford said dying to get an answer. “I’m not sure, but I’m sure he’ll come back. And if he doesn’t, I’m sure he’ll call or send a letter.” Ford felt better. He wasn’t okay. But better. “Thanks for talking to me Ma.” Ford said giving his mother a big hug. “Anytime.” Ma said as she left the room. Ford was a lot calmer after talking to his mother. In fact, he was calm for the rest of the day.__

_______ _ _ _

The next morning, Ford woke up later than usual. He would usually been woken up by Stanley today. Today was the first day of summer vacation. Ford did not have any idea what he was going to do this summer. He would usually hang out with Stan during summer. They would go work on the Stan O War. Go to the pier. They would even sometimes go to the next city over. But he didn’t want to do any one that without Stan. Ford just decided he was going to read books to study for West Coast Tech. It wasn’t the most exciting summer plan. But Ford decided it was good enough for him.

_______ _ _ _


	7. Leaving the State

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug Use

Stan was going to leave New Jersey. He had already watched Ford graduate, so there is no reason to stay. His entire family hated him. Stan decided he was going to go to Pennsylvania. Stan left the day after Ford’s graduation. Stan needed to think of a way to make money. He needed money for food and gas for his car.

Stan made it to Pennsylvania about almost a day of driving. Stan tried to find a job in Pennsylvania, and he was lucky enough to find one. It was working a restaurant as a waiter. It payed $10 an hour, and he worked for 8 hours. When Stan started to work at the restaurant, it did not go well. Stan was slow at taking orders. Bringing people their food. He spilled many food and drinks on customers. When the customers got angry, Stan started to yell back at them. One customer got Stan so mad, Stan punched him and broke his nose. Stan was not cut out for being a waiter. Stan got fired on the second day. Stan tried to find other jobs, but no luck. People have heard of what he did to that customer and no one wanted to hire him. Stan couldn’t get a job in Pennsylvania. Stan left Pennsylvania in shame. He still didn’t know how he was going to make it up to Ford.

Ohio was the next state Stan went to. When Stan got to Ohio he ran out of gas, and had no money. He didn’t know what to do. Stan walked down the street asking for gas money. Almost everybody said no, but he found one person that gave him $50 dollars. Stan went to the nearest gas station and gave the cashier $30. The cashier handed Stan a jerry can. The can filled Stan’s car with 3/4 of fuel. Stan kept driving almost the whole day until he went to a shady part of a town. When Stan parked his car to sleep for the night, a man came up to him and asked, “You want some of the goods?” “What?” Stan asked barely knowing what is going on. The man pulls out a small bag with what looks like cocaine. “How much?” Stan asks. “20 a gram.” Stan reluctantly gives the man his last 20 dollars. Stan is given the bag and the proceeds to snort the drug. After Stan did the drug, Stan actually felt happy. He had no cares in the world. Stan was happy. Stan went to sleep happy.

Stan woke up feeling a bit weak. Stan liked how cocaine made him feel. Stan needed more. But he didn’t have any money. He needed to make money. With that, Stan had an idea to make money. He was going to steal from people’s house. He’s not proud of what he’s going to do, but he needed food. Gas. And Cocaine. He was going to do his first heist tonight. He found a house with nice furniture. Stan waited until night to pull off his first heist. Stan had a paper clip so he can pick the lock. When Stan entered the house, he took everything he could and put it into his car’s trunk. Eventually Stan, took almost everything in the living room. He locked the door, and closed the door and immediately left the scene. Stan found this a bit exhilarating. Stan went to the nearest 24/7 pawn shop. Stan hated the whole time he was at the pawn shop. It reminded him of his father’s business. Stan hated his father. He never respected Stan. His father would beat him or his brother if they did something wrong. Well, Ford never got beat. Stan always took the fall for Ford, if it was his fault. Ford didn’t like that he did that because he didn’t want his brother to get hurt for what he did. But that didn’t stop Stan. He cared for his brother too much to get hurt for something. ‘I miss Ford. Wonder what he’s up to?’ Stan shook his head at the thought. When Stan brought everything he stole to the cashier, he was given a total of 2000 dollars. ‘Not Bad for my first robbery.’ Stan left the store feeling proud of himself. Stan went to the place he first got the cocaine. “Back for more?” The dealer asked. “Yeah, give me 5 grams.” Stan said as he handed him a 100 dollar bill. Stan was given the bag and then left. Stan slept in his car and lived off the money for about 2 weeks. Stan did one more robbery and gained 3000. Stan made almost 5000 dollars, just from robbing two houses Stan decided he was going stop robbing houses for a bit. Stan found an apartment he could rent for about 100 dollars. The apartment was run down, but Stan didn’t mind. He was just glad to be able to have a roof over his head and a proper place to sleep. Stan went to sleep happy he now has somewhere to sleep. Before Stan went to sleep, he remembered something. His birthday was in 5 days. Stan didn’t care about his birthday. So he wasn’t going to celebrate. Stan didn’t want to be reminded of the family that betrayed him. The family that hated him. The twin that _despises _him.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like how this turned out, but I hope you enjoyed.


	8. The 18th Birthday

Today was the day Ford dreaded the most. His birthday. This was his first birthday without Stan. To make things worse, this was the most important birthday. They were turning 18. They were now considered adults. Ford would wake up to Stan giving him hugs. Ford didn’t wake up to hugs. He was expecting them, but Stan wasn’t here. Ford just sighed. Ford didn’t want to get up today. He just to stay in bed until the day was over. But his mother would insist on getting up. Filbrick never said happy birthday to either twin. So Ford didn’t expect any happy birthdays out of him. Ford got ready for the day expecting his mother to shower him with attention. And she did. “Happy Birthday Stanford!!!” Ma said giving a hug as big as when Ford was accepted into West Coast Tech. Ford just smiled at the act. “How do you feel now that you’re an adult?” Ma asked. “Eh, I don’t really feel any different. Probably since I haven’t made any big decisions.” “Stanford, you’ll make big decisions soon.” Ma said. “Come on, let’s go to blow out your candles.” Ma started to walk into the kitchen. Ford’s smile just went away instantly. He really didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to celebrate this big day without Stanley. But he was. When Ford got to the kitchen, the cake was on the table already with candles. It was a chocolate cake. It was Stanley and Ford’s favorite cake. Ford sat down at the table with the cake with an expressionless face. Ma had a camera in her hands. Filbrick was in the corner of the kitchen just watching Ford celebrate his 18th birthday. She told Ford, “Smile for the camera!” Ford did as she said and smile. Ford didn’t like that she took a picture. Ford would always be reminded that Stanley wasn’t there for their 18th birthday. Because of Ford. Ford went back to his expressionless face. “Blow out your candles Stanford.” Stanford did and his mother took a picture of it. “What did you wish for honey?” asked Ma. “Ah, I wished to do good at West Coast Tech.” That was lie. He actually wished for Stan to come back home. He didn’t say it out loud because he didn’t want his father to know that he misses Stanley. Ford’s the one that caused Filbrick to kick out Stanley. So he didn’t want him to know he regretted the decision. Ford hoped that his mother didn’t see through his lie. Ford began to cut a slice of cake for himself. It wasn’t a big piece. Ford wasn’t in the mood for cake. As Ford was cutting the cake, Ma took a picture. Ford began to eat the chocolate cake, but in the end, he couldn’t finish it. He just put the cake slice in the fridge, to eat it later. Ford just went to his room. He layed on his bed just staring at the ceiling. Thinking. Thinking about Stanley’s well being. ‘Where is Stan? How is he doing? Is he okay? What if Stan is hurt?’ These thought circle Ford’s head. Ford looked at a picture he had of them to try to calm himself. It was a picture of them as children on the Stan O’ War. Ford felt happy looking at the picture, but he felt tears. Tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t know why there were tears. ‘You miss him. You want him back.’ Ford’s brain came up with those. They were true. He wanted Stanley to came back home, to come back in Ford’s life. Ford hoped that one day, Stanley would return. Return so Ford could apologize for his stupid mistake. That Stanley would forgive him. That they would become best friends _once __more.___


	9. Leaving for College

After the most boring summer Ford had ever had, it was finally time. Next week, Ford starts class at West Coast Tech. He has been preparing to move across country for almost a month. He had been packing and buying things he needed. Ford couldn’t believe. All those nights, working on the Perpetual Motion Machine, are finally going to pay off. Ford was so excited to go to West Coast Tech. The school that had multi dimensional paradigm theory. A school where Ford could shine. Ford was excited, but he was also scared. He was flying across country all by himself. He would know nobody at West Coast Tech. Ford thought there was no chance he would make friends at West Coast Tech. He didn’t like social interactions. Ford always had Stanley to be a friend, and a brother. But, Ford is leaving to go across the country. Even if Stan was here, Stan wouldn’t be there for Ford. Ford’s flight was tomorrow, first thing the morning. Ford wanted to spend his last day, with his family. Ford helped his mother with making dinner. He went to help his father in the pawn shop. He didn’t really do much since his father wanted to run the shop on his own, but Ford felt glad he at least offered to help. Eventually, it was time for dinner. Ma made Ford’s favorite dinner. It was a steak with sautéed potatoes. Ford enjoyed the dinner. It was even better because Ford helped make dinner. Ford went upstairs to his room to go to sleep. Ford tried to sleep but he couldn’t. Something in the back of his mind was eating at him. ‘When will you see your family? Will you even be able to see them during the holidays? Will you ever see _Stanley _again?’ Those thoughts are the reason Ford couldn’t sleep. He doesn’t know how’s long it will be until he sees his family. Ford might not be able to go during the holidays because he couldn’t afford a plane ticket. Ford started to tear up a bit. The thought of knowing, you might not see your family for a few years, Ford doesn’t think he could handle being away from his family for so long. ‘That must be how Stanley feels, but it’s worse because his family hates him.’ Ford can’t help but feel sorry, knowing that Stanley is all alone because of Ford. Ford just cries. Ford cries for what feels like hours. He looked at the digital clock, and from what he could see with his teary eyes, it was 10:21 P.M. A lot later than what Ford wanted to go to sleep. Ford would only get about 6 house of sleep, because his flight leaves at 5:30 in the morning. Ford went to sleep, not wanting to leaving.__

____

__*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Ford woke up at 4 in the morning, and turned off the alarm. Ford feels miserable. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to leave his family. His flight was in an hour and a half. Ford began to get ready for the day. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, did his hair and picked out his outfit. By, the time he was finished, it was 4:40. Ford woke up his parents to tell them to start getting ready. His parents started to get ready, and by 4:55. The airport was about a 15 minute drive. They arrived at 5:09. Ford went through security and was ready to board to plane. Before that he said his goodbyes. Ford gave his Ma a big hug, like she did to him. “Goodbye Ma. I’ll miss you.” Ford said, tearing up. “I’ll miss you too Stanford. Do you best in school.” Ma said also crying. “Bye Pa.” Ford said, not showing the same affection he did with his mother. “Goodbye Stanford. Do your best at this school. You better not slack off.” Filbrick said. “I will. I’ll make sure to be on top my grades” Ford started to board the plane, but after one last wave goodbye. Ford got on the plane and put his luggage away in the overhead bin. Ford sat down in his seat, and after about a ten minute wait, the plane _finally _started to go. Ford was still tired from not getting enough sleep, so he went to sleep. Ford woke up, and checked what time it was. He saw that it was 9:37. The flight attendants came down the aisle. They were handing out bags of peanuts. Ford took a bag of peanuts, and started to eat them, but as he did, he was reminded of Stanley. More specifically, Stanley’s favorite snack. It reminded of Toffee Peanuts. Ford didn’t like them, but he knew how much Stanley loved them. Ford just didn’t finished, and put them in his pocket.____

__

__After about 2 hours of just sitting on the plane, the plane landed in California. The college was about a half hour drive away from the airport. Ford didn’t have a car, so Ford had to use the public bus. Ford was not very fond of the public bus, but it was the only option. Eventually, Ford made it to West Coast Tech. Words couldn’t describe how excited Ford was. He was standing in front of the best school in the country. Ford went into the school, and was in awe in the architecture of the school. There were pillars made out of marble. It was the most beautiful scene Ford has ever seen. Ford went to the lady that is waiting in the lobby. “Your name?” asked the lady at the desk. “Stanford Pines.” Ford responded with an excitement in his voice, that he never knew he had. “Ah yes, Stanford Pines. Your dorm number is 221” The lady handed over the dorm key to Ford. “Thank You.” Ford said as he began to walk to his dorm. Ford made his way to his room, and when he made it he opened the dorm. He found someone moving into the dorm. “Oh, hi there, I’m Fiddleford McGucket. What’s your name?” “I’m Stanford Pines.” Ford said as he shook the hand of Fiddleford. “Wow, you have six fingers, never seen that before.” Fiddleford said. Ford immediately hid his fingers feeling embarrassed. “Yeah.” Ford said very quietly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just astonished.” “You’re not going to make fun of my hands?” Ford said surprised. “No, I’m not. Why would I do that?” Fiddleford said wondering why Ford would say that. “Well, people always made fun of my six fingers.” “I’m so sorry to hear that. Did anyone do something to protect you?” “Yeah. My twin brother Stan would.” Ford said with a depressing tone of voice, that could be missed. “You’re a twin?” “Yeah.” Ford said with same depressing tone. “So, where is Stan?” With that, Ford started to cry. It was one thing for him to think about Stan’s whereabouts, but to have someone ask about Stan, it just broke Ford down. Ford sat down the bed on the bottom bunk. “Stanford? Are you okay?” Fiddleford asked worrying about Ford, sitting on the bed with him. “Why are you crying?” “It’s-It’s....” “Ford tried to speak, but he just couldn’t. “Is it about Stan?” Fiddleford asked trying to not make Ford cry even more. “Y-yes.” Fiddleford put his arm on Ford’s shoulder to comfort him. Just like Stan would. “What happened to Stan? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Fiddleford said in a comforting way. “I-I-I don’t know where he is.” Ford said, as he stopped crying. “How come?” “I-I...” Ford began to tear up once again. “I-I-I got him kicked out of our home because I accused him of something he didn’t do! He... He could be anywhere now! I don’t know where to look. I just.... I miss so much, it hurts me knowing that he’s not with me, to make my day better. I just want him to come back.” Ford just started to cry into Fiddleford’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry Stanford. I’m sure wherever he is, he’s okay.” “I hope so.” Ford stopped crying and broke the silence. “Sorry about that. That probably was the worst first impression ever.” Ford said with a chuckle. “It’s okay. I’ve seen worse.” Ford laughed. “Let’s get you moved in.” Fiddleford said. Fiddleford helped Ford get him settled in the dorm.__

__

__

__After Fiddleford helped Ford get settled in, he asked Ford if he wanted to go out for lunch. Ford agreed and they both went out to get something to eat. “So, where are you from?” asked Ford. “I’m from Tennessee. Grew up on a hog farm. I take it you’re from New Jersey.” “How do you know that?” Ford said as he chuckled. “I hear a bit of a New Jersey accent in your voice.” “I didn’t even know I had a New Jersey accent. Good to know.” “How did you get into West Coast Tech?” “I created a Perpetual Motion Machine. How did you get in?” “I created a scientist calculator, capable of graphing.” “Impressive.” Ford said. Fiddleford and Ford just ate lunch, and discussed things such as their likes, dislikes, favorite food. Typical conversations. Ford even told Fiddleford about the incident surrounding the project. Ford was so glad he didn’t break down talking about. At the end of the day, Ford went to sleep happy, knowing he made a friend._ _

__

__The day before school started, Ford and Fiddleford went to go get their schedules. They went to the lady in the lobby. She handed them their schedules and to their surprise, they both had all their classes together. “I can’t believe it! We have all our classes together!” Ford said with so much joy. “This is going to be great!” Fiddleford said putting his arm around a Ford. Ford was so excited for class tomorrow. He just couldn’t wait, to do great in the best school in the country._ _


	10. The End of The Spree

By now, Stan was an expert at robbery. He had been doing it for almost 2 months. He had moved out of the apartment he rented in Ohio, and moved to Illinois. Stan had a bit of trouble moving out. Stan had a bed, a sofa, a TV. It wasn’t much, but they were pretty big, but Stan was glad he had these thing. He was able to buy food, and get his cocaine. Stan was happy with him being able to provide for himself. Stan had started to rob houses that had more expensive items. He was getting about 6000 dollars every time he robbed a house. It was a risk, but Stan liked the challenge. Stan started to buy 10 grams of cocaine. Stan had to control how much cocaine he took. It was hard, he just couldn’t live with out. Stan was treating cocaine like it was as important as the air he needs to breathe. Stan would take 2 grams a day. When Stan would take the cocaine, Stan was filled with happiness, and was calm. He usually didn’t think about much when he did cocaine. But he took cocaine once, and he did think. ‘Maybe if you rob enough houses, you can come back to your family. Maybe you can make it up to Ford. Maybe Ford won’t despise you anymore.’ Stan thought about these thought for the whole time he did cocaine that one time. After he calmed down, he thought to himself. ‘No. They won’t let you come back. They all _hate _you. Especially Ford.’ Stan didn’t know why, but he rather have Ford hate him and never see him for the rest of their lives and, than make up with Ford, and hurt him again. Stan at first thought he didn’t destroy the project. But, it was clear that _he _was the one who broke the project. Stan just wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he made up with Ford, and hurt him again. He knew Ford was working on something that would make him famous. He doesn’t want to ruin Ford’s future again. Stan just sighed. He didn’t want be doing robbery for his entire life, but he’s not good at anything. The only he’s good at is boxing and even then, he’s not good.____

Stan went to do another robbery. But this time, it was a house that had very expensive items. Stan knew that this house must have high security, but he took the risk. The money he makes from robbing this house could last him a month or two. Eventually, night came. It was time to rob the house. Stan did his usually routine. But this robbery would take longer than usual. There was more stuff, and they were heavier. But Stan made a wrong decision robbing this house. The house had a silent alarm. Soon enough, police sirens were heard. Stan hurried the items into his car. However, Stan wasn’t fast enough. There were police cars surrounding him. There were guns being pointed at Stan. “Get on the ground and put your hands behind you head!” yelled on the officers. Stan complied with the officers, and got on his knees and put his hands behind his head. An officer came and put Stan’s hands down and handcuffed him. They pushed Stan into the back of the police car. Stan couldn’t believe this is happening. He is got arrested and is about to go to jail. Police started to search his car for stolen items. ‘Fuck’ Stan thought he remembered that he had cocaine in his car. He was going to get even more jail time for drug possession. The police searched the car and did find the cocaine. “The suspect is in possession of cocaine.” The officer said speaking into his walkie talkie. Eventually, all the cops got into their cars, and started to drive to the police station. Stan wondered how long he will be in jail for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to come out and so short. I’ve just been super busy. I still hope you enjoyed.


	11. Jail

After a half an hour drive, Stan arrived in the police station. The police took him inside, and they made it into a jail cell. They incurred him and put him in it. Stan just sat down on a bench in there. Contemplating his life. Stan never thought he would be at jail. Or, at least be in jail at only 18 years old. Stan wasn’t necessarily too upset that he was going to jail. He would gave a roof over his head, be fed, and have a bed to sleep on. Stan did have those things, but at least with him being in jail, he wouldn’t be doing anything illegal. An officer came up to Stan and asked with a stern voice. “What’s your name?” “Stan Pines.” Stan complied. Not willing to resist. “How old are you?” “18” “Do you have any family we can contact?” The officer asked with a less stern voice. Stan thought hard about the question. He did know his house address and phone number. But, would they even care that Stan’s in jail? They did kick him out, because he was holding them all back. _Especially _Ford. “No.” Stan answered with a large amount of sorrow. After writing down the information Stan had given him, the officer left to work on some more paper work. Stan just looked down. He really hated himself. He never did anything right. He was useless. A_ mistake_. He was never meant to be born. Stanford was the only planned one. Stan was just a unintended side effect. If he wasn’t born, his family would have been living a better life. Stanford would probably better in his nerd school. The officer came to the jail cell and unlocked it. “Follow me.” Stan did as the officer told him. The walked for a bit and the officer entered a room. Stan followed and the officer said, “Go in there.” Stan entered the room and noticed immediately it was the room where they take the mugshot. The officer took 2 pictures of Stan. Front view, and side view. The officer took Stan’s hand to take his fingerprints. After those things were done, they went into an interrogation room. They both sat down in a chair around a table. “Were you robbing the house that you were in?” “Yes.” Stan said. Stan was going to answer truthfully to all the questions. He didn’t want to get into anymore trouble. “Why were you robbing that house?” “To be able to provide for myself.” The officer wrote presumably what Stan had said onto a piece of paper. “Have you robbed other houses before?” “Yes. I robbed houses in Ohio.” “We found cocaine in your car. Is that yours, and have you used the drug.” “That is mine. I bought from a dealer. I have used it.” After a bit of time, the officer said, “For robbing house you will be in jail for 3 years. For illegal drug use and possession. That will be 2 years. Totaling a 5 year sentence. Understand?” “Yes.” “In the morning, you’ll be transferred to a prison and serve your sentence there.” “Okay.” The officer took Stan back to the small cell, and uncuffed him. Stan laid back on the bench and decided to go to sleep. He had a bit of trouble sleeping because of how uncomfortable it was. But he did eventually fall asleep.

“Hey. You, wake up.” An officer called out. Stan woke up, and rubbed his eyes. Stan wondered why he was awoken. He would usually wake up late. He also wondered, where he was. He should be sleeping in his car. Then all of his memories started to flood. He was arrested last night. He was sentenced to 5 years. He was being moved to a prison. Stan got up and went up to the guard. The guard unlocked the cell and cuffed Stan. He escorted Stan outside and into a cop car. The officer began to drive and they eventually made it into the prison. The officer left Stan in the car and went inside the prison. Stan patiently waited for the officer’s return. The officer did return and pulled Stan out of the car. The officer unlocked Stan’s handcuffs and handed him to a prison guard. The prison guard began to take Stan to the jail cells. But before Stan went into a cell, they made him put on an orange jumpsuit. After putting the jumpsuit on,Stan was taken to a cell and put inside of it. There were two other prisoners in the cell. Stan walked into the cell and sat down. He sat down in the middle, because the sides were already taken. “What are you in for?” asked one of the prisoners. “Robbery, and drug possession. You?” “I killed 2 people. Name’s Julio Rodriguez.” “Stan Pines.” Stan said. “What about you?” Stan asked the other prisoner. The prisoner didn’t look up, it was like he didn’t acknowledge the question. He stayed silent for a bit before responding. “Name’s Rico. I was a drug dealer. Someone ratted me out. When I get out of here I will end their life.” Stan scooted away from Rico feeling a bit uncomfortable. Stan hoped that he would have a decent time in prison. He hoped to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I’ll try to post new chapters every Sunday.


	12. First Day of College

Stanford woke up to the alarm he set last night, for 6 a.m. He woke up excited. School officially started today at 8 a.m. He was going to be taking classes at the best college in the country. A school with classes that will challenge him. Ford always found school remarkably easy. He found it a waste of time, but he had to go. Ford got dressed for the day. Ford prepared everything for class. Pencils, papers, and pens. Ford put everything he had into his backpack. After a bit, Ford got bored of waiting for school by himself, so he tried to wake up Fiddleford. “Fiddleford. Fiddleford wake up.” Ford shook Fiddleford lightly in attempt to wake him up. Fiddleford started to stir, and then sat up.“Ugh. What time is it?” Fiddleford asking weary. “It’s 6:30.” Ford answered. “Then why are you waking me up if we still have an hour until class?” He asked with an angered voice tone as he put his down on the pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep. “Because I got tired of waiting by myself. So get up.” Ford said cheerfully. “Fine.” Fiddleford got up reluctantly. Fiddleford rubbed his eye as he left the dorm to go to the restroom. Ford didn’t have anything to do, and he didn’t like that. He always wanted to do something, to pass the time. Fiddleford came back, and got the clothes he was going to wear for the day. “You excited for today?” Fiddleford asked. “Of Course! This school has the best classes in the country! Are you?” Ford replied, but the question with concern in his voice. “I am, but I’m kind of tired. Probably from someone waking me up early.” Fiddleford said jokingly. Ford chuckled at this. “You should have gone to bed earlier then!” Ford said. “I went to sleep the same time as you!” “Well, you need to go to sleep earlier if your going to be this grouchy.” Fiddleford laughed, and Ford laughed with him. Fiddleford began to undress and Ford immediately turned away. He is not feeling comfortable right now. “You can turn around now.” Fiddleford said. Ford turned around hoping that he wasn’t joking. Ford felt relieved when he found out Fiddleford wasn’t joking. “So what do you want to do to pass the time?” “I don’t actually know. I just didn’t want to wait for class to start by myself.” “WHAT! You woke me up and have nothing planned?! How could you?” Fiddleford asked, but he said it in a voice tone Ford couldn’t crack. He couldn’t tell if he was angry, sad, frustrated or joking. 

“I’m- I’m sorry I j-just didn’t want to... *sigh*” Ford looked down in dismay. He woke up Fiddleford for no good reason. Ford suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder. “It’s okay Stanford. I didn’t mean anything I said. It was just a joke. You want to go get breakfast?” Fiddleford asked in an attempt to comfort Ford. “Yeah. That would be nice.” Fiddleford and Ford left the dorm and locked it. They went to go to Fiddleford’s car, as he was able to drive them. He had his driver’s license. Ford didn’t have one, but he should really get one. They both walked to the car in silence. They got to the car and both entered. Fiddleford started the car, and turned on the radio. “Is this station okay?” Fiddleford asked. “Yeah it’s fine.” Ford didn’t really care what station the radio was on. “So, where do you want to go eat?” Fiddleford asked as he started to drive. “A diner would be great.” Ford responded. “Okay, we’ll be there in a few minutes.” Ford thought to himself during the car ride. He thought he about the interaction between him and Fiddleford. It was very similar to interaction Ford and Stan had when Ford was hurt. Stan would tell him everything’s okay, and pull him into a hug. He would feel that everything is okay when Stan pulled him in the hug. Ford immediately regretted those thoughts. He was reminded of Stanley. He missed Stan so much, and just the fact that he’s been gone for almost 3 months, makes Ford gloomy. He could be anywhere. He wants for Stan to come back. But, the chances are slim. “You okay?” Fiddleford asked, snapping Ford out of his thoughts. “Yeah, I was just...thinking.” “Well, we’re here.” Fiddleford said. Ford didn’t even notice that the car stopped. “Great.” Ford said as he stepped out of the car, entering the diner with his friend, Fiddleford. Ford felt better at this thought.

After having a nice breakfast with Fiddleford, which was mostly silent, they started to head back to the college. The car ride didn’t have any conversation, but the silence was filled with the sounds from the radio. When Ford and Fiddleford returned back to the college, it was 7:30. They went to their dorm to get everything they needed for class. As soon as they got their things, they started to walk to their class. They made it to their class 15 minutes early. They weren’t the only early ones. There were already people sitting down, waiting for class. They entered to class, and sat near each other. Eventually, class did begin. The teacher talked about quantum physics, on the first day! If that’s what they are learning on the first day, imagine what they’ll learn later in the year. Everything was going great for Ford and Fiddleford. That is until Ford and Fiddleford went to their 5th class. Ford asked an unbelievable amount of questions during class. Fiddlerord went to the bathroom when class ended, and after he left some students confronted Ford. “Look kid, we don’t like nerds like you. So you better calm down with the questions.” said one the students. “I- I don’t want any trouble so, please calm down.” Ford raised his hands in an attempt to defend himself. “Woah, look at this guy’s hands. He has six fingers. Looks like he’s a nerd and a _freak _.” said one of them, presumably the leader of the group. When he said “freak” so many memories flooded Ford. People calling him a freak and bullying him. Stan was always there to protect and comfort Ford. But, he’s not here right now. One of them pushed Ford to the ground, making him drop his stuff. “You better cool it, and maybe we’ll leave you alone, freak.” Ford picked up his stuff and went running back to his dorm. He felt unsafe, he wanted to hide. It was a good thing it was his last class for a while. He can be in his dorm without worrying about class. He made it to his dorm and locked the door. He went to his bed and curled up into a ball. He is super conscious about his hands and hates when people made fun of them. He felt like he was about to cry. Ford heard a door opening, but didn’t care who was at the door. “Stanford? Are you okay?” It was Fiddleford’s voice. Ford felt Fiddleford sit down his bed. “Is something wrong Stanford?” “Yeah. I-I’m okay.” “Are you sure? ‘Cause you don’t sound fine.” Ford sighed and decided to tell Fiddleford what was wrong. “There were these people, who started to pick on me for asking a lot of question during class. Then, they saw my hands. They called me a freak and then pushed me to the ground.” Ford started to tear up. Fiddleford pulled Ford into a hug. “It’s okay Ford. You’re not a freak. You shouldn’t care about what other people think about you. You're an amazing person, and if they don’t see that, then that’s their problem.” Ford felt better with the speech that Fiddleford gave him. A speech similar to Stan’s speech. “Thanks Fiddleford.” Ford relaxed into the hug. “No Problem. Let’s go get lunch.” They started to walk to Fiddleford’s car once again. They went to get lunch and then they returned to their classes. The rest of the day went smoothly. No one confronted Ford. At last, the day was over. Ford went to sleep at the same time he did the night before. Fiddleford went to sleep earlier than last night. Ford hoped he would have a better day tomorrow.__


	13. Prison Life

It had been a week since Stan had been arrested. It honestly wasn’t all that bad. Stan had originally thought that prison was a terrible place, but he wasn’t having such a bad time. He had food, a bed, a shower and a roof over his head. He even made friends with Julio and Rico. He was kind of scared of Rico since he seemed unstable, but they still talked. Life wasn’t too bad. 

It was for lunch for the inmates. Stan had aggravated one of the other inmates. Stan had been drumming on the desk and apparently, it annoyed the inmate. Stan always had his paddle ball to stop him from fidgeting, but he didn’t have it. “Stop that damn drumming!” yelled the inmate. “I’m sorry but I can’t help!” Stan yelled. “Then I’ll help it.” The inmate started to walk towards Stan. When the inmate was next to Stan, the inmate to a swing at his face. The punch got Stan square in the nose. His nose started to bleed. Stan, angry at the inmate, threw a punch at him. After that, they started to fight. They threw punches at each other, and neither of them were weak. There were people crowding around them, and soon enough, the security guards came. They broke the fight and took them to the infirmary. Stan found out that he nose was broken and had many bruises forming on his body. ‘That guy got me good.’ Stan thought. He was one of the best opponents he fought. Stan was into boxing and won almost all of his matches. Even the one against Crampelter. Stan felt that he lost the fight, even if it was stopped. After almost an hour in the infirmary, Stan was able to return to his cell. “What happened to you?” asked Rico. “Got into a fight with some inmate. Got me real good. Broke my nose.” “Damn. Did you land any punches?” “Yeah, but probably just got him bruised.” Stan rested for the rest of the day. He didn’t really feel good. He just wanted to lie down forever.

“Wake up scumbags. Breakfast.” Stan woke up with a jolt. He was confused. He found himself on the bench instead of his bed. The he remembered what happened. He got into a fight, broke his nose, and then just went to sleep. Stan was surprised he was able to sleep on the bench. It’s not even comfortable. Stan walked out of the cell to go to breakfast. Stan was getting tired of the breakfast he was getting everyday. 2 slices of bread, 2 packets of jelly, skim milk and an apple. Stan was so tired of the breakfast, sometimes he wouldn’t even eat it. He would just give it to someone. Stan only ate the apple and drank the milk. After breakfast, Stan went to take a shower for the first time in prison. Taking a shower was optional, but Stan was feeling disgusting from all the grime from the prison. Stan went to the shower and there was no one there. Stan felt lucky because he didn’t have to see anyone naked or have anyone see him naked. Stan took a 10 minute shower. Stan then quickly returned to his cell. Stan wasn’t too fond of today. He just wasn’t feeling his usual self. Something was off but he didn’t know what. Stan wasn’t feeling sick or anything but, something was off and he didn’t know what. “It’s time for bed! Lights off!” Stan and his inmates went to bed and it took a while for Stan to go to sleep. He hoped that tomorrow he would feel like his usual self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about Ford, and I want to know if you want to see all of Ford’s college years, or a time skip more towards the end.


	14. The End Of College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip to the last week of Ford’s time at West Coast Tech.  
> Sorry if you don’t like time skips.  
> Wouldn’t know what to write for all four years. :|

It was the last week of college for Ford and Fiddleford. They had an amazing time at West Coast Tech. Sure, the first year was a bit rough, but eventually the bullying stopped. They learned so much. The first two years, Ford was unsure of what he wanted to do. He knew he wanted to do science, but he didn’t know what kind of science. Ford was always interested in the paranormal, but Ford thought it was silly to study the paranormal. That is, until Fiddleford showed him a placed called Gravity Falls. The place was filled with many paranormal events, Ford immediately knew he wanted to study the anomolies there. They planned to start a research team there when they would graduate. Ford began to study anomalies along with Fiddleford. They spent a lot of time studying anomalies, enjoying the time they spent learning about anomalies. Fiddleford was able to teach Ford how to drive and he got a license and was able to buy a car. Nearing the end of their last year, the college offered grants to students who earn a high score on the hardest test the college offered. Ford and Fiddleford studied their hardest to get a grant. They took the test, and had to wait about two weeks to see who got grants. After 2 weeks, they both earned grants, both of which were $100,000,000. They were unbelievably happy. They made $200,000,000 to be able to spend on a research team. They couldn’t wait to go to Gravity Falls, and study the paranormal.

Graduation was happening this Friday, the last day of college. Ford and Fiddleford had everything prepared for graduation. Ford got a call from his parents saying that they were coming to his graduation. Ford was ecstatic, he hasn’t seen his parents for over six months. He last saw them on Christmas. Ford visited his parents during Christmas, but was able to visit them during summer at the end of his 2nd year of college. The night before graduation came, and Ford was a bit jittery. “What’s wrong Ford? You seem very jumpy.” asked Fiddleford. “Yeah I’m fine. It’s just that-that I can’t believe we’re graduating. It’s honestly been an amazing time of my life.” Ford took a deep breath to calm himself down “You’ve been an amazing friend to me and I can’t wait to be colleague in studying the paranormal.” “It’s been an amazing time of my life too. I can’t wait to see what we find in Gravity Falls.” Fiddleford said. “Well, I’m going to sleep, goodnight Stanford.” Fiddleford said before turning to his side. “Goodnight Fiddleford.” Ford turned off the lamp to go to sleep, but it took him almost an hour to go to sleep. He thought about everything he was going to see in Gravity Falls. 

Today’s the day. Today is graduation. Graduation started at 9 a.m. and his parents would come around 8:00. That should be enough to pick up his parents and get ready for graduation. Ford woke up a bit earlier to go pick up his parents at the airport. Ford told that Fiddleford what he was going to do. Ford tried to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake up Fiddleford. However, Ford still woke up Fiddleford. Ford tried to apologize but Fiddleford just accepted that he was awoken and said that it’s fine. He also said he needed to wake up early anyway to get ready. Ford left the dorm to go to his car and pick up his parents. When Ford entered the airport, he saw his parents waiting for him. When Ford saw them, he ran to them give them a hug. “Stanford! Congratulations on graduating! I knew you can do it.” Ma said as she hugged he son. “Thanks Ma.” He gave Ma a small smile. Pa had a small smile as well. Ford looked over and saw a boy holding his mother’s hand. It was Shermy. He looked so different from the last time Ford saw him. Ford squatted down to talk to him and said “Hi Shermy. It’s me, your older brother Stanford.” Shermy hid behind his mother. “Come on Shermy, say hi to Stanford.” Ma said. Shermy came out of hiding and said “Hi.” He went right back to hiding. “Precious.” Ford said. “Come on. Let’s get going. We don’t want to be late.” Ma said. They walked to Stanford’s car and went to the college. Graduation was in half an hour. When they got to the college there, was fifteen minutes until it started. Ford took his parents where the graduation was, and told them to take a seat. Ford then went running to his dorm to change into his outfit. When he changed he ran back, but had to control how fast he went to he wouldn’t sweat. Ford made it with 5 minutes to spare. He saw Fiddleford sitting with his parents with a seat between his Ma and Fiddleford. Ford went to go sit down. The dean of the school gave a speech about how much hard the students worked and are proud to have had them as students, and they hoped to changed the world. They began to call names to pass out diplomas. After they called out Fiddleford’s name, the dean began to talk. “This diploma is for the student, who worked the hardest and put the most effort into everything. This man, got the highest score ever in the history of West Coast Tech. This goes to-Stanford Pines!” Everyone started to clap and cheer. Ford couldn’t believe. He got the highest score ever in the history of West Coast Tech. Ford went up to pick up his diploma. When Ford got his diploma, people yelled “Speech! Speech! Speech!” Ford was a bit hesitant at first, but decided to give one. “I really can’t believe it. I got the highest score ever in West Coast Tech history! I couldn’t have done it from the support from the people I care about the most. Fiddleford McGucket always helped me when I was having a hard time. He is an amazing person. But overall, my family has given me the most support. They gave me support through out the years, and I don’t think I couldn’t have done it without them.” As Ford walked off the stage he stopped for a bit to think of what he said. He thanks his family for supporting him. But, the family member that supported him the most, wasn’t there. Stan wasn’t there. Ford was about to cry, but he hold it in. He didn’t want to cry in front of everyone. After graduation, Ford and his family went to go eat. Ford invited Fiddleford’s family to eat with them and agreed. They went to a nice restaurant, and they had a good time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s pretty obvious I haven’t been to college.


	15. Out and About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry once again.  
> This chapter is a time skip again.  
> But for Stan.  
> :P

After five years of being in prison, today, Stan was going to be released. Stan got into a few fights in his time in prison. They all ended up in Stan getting badly hurt. Stan lost almost all of them. Stan always thought he was strong. But those fights showed him how weak he really was. Some of those fights gave him scars on his arms. He had a scar on his neck, it was a cut wound. It was small but visible. A lot of the times, Stan felt alone in prison. He questioned his self worth a lot. He wondered if anyone missed him. He at least had Rico and Julio. Speaking of Rico, he was also being released today. Stan didn’t really know how long in jail Rico had been in, but Stan was glad Rico was leaving with him. He wasn’t good friends with Rico, they were more partners or allies.

“Do you any place to go to?” Rico asked Stan as they were leaving the prison. “No. I only have my car, and I have to get that from the police.” Stan said. Stan hoped that they didn’t wreck his car. It meant a lot to him. It was also his only means of transportation. “Well, I can get you a home.” “Really?! You can get me a home?” Stan was filled with joy. He was being offered a home. Not even 5 minutes leaving prison and he might have already found a home. “Well, it’s not really a house, more of a motel room. You interested?” “Yeah.” Stan said. “Here’s a little warning, it’s not here. It’s in Colorado.” Rico added. “Colorado?! How’d you end up in Illinois?” Stan asked, confused. “That’s not important.” Rico answered with a bit of harshness in his voice, and the continued. “What is important is if you’re still interested. Are you?” “Yeah. I’m still interested.” Rico began writing on a piece of paper that he had. He handed it to Stan. “This is the address. Meet me at this place in 2 days at 12 p.m. Not a minute late. Got That?” Rico asked. “Yeah.” Stan said putting the paper in his pocket. “How are you going to get there?” Stan asked Rico. “Don’t worry about that. I have my ways.” Rico put on a slight grin. Stan didn’t know what to feel but didn’t say a thing about it. “Ok, I’m going to get my car, see you at the place.” Stan started to walk away. Stan wondered what the motel room would look like. Stan walk to get his car from the police. It was about a 15 minute walk. After almost an hour of arguing with police over possession of the car, Stan got his car back. It was in the same condition it was the last time he saw it. Stan was just glad he got out of the police station. Too stressful.

Stan got his car and immediately began driving. Stan saw that his car was full on gas. He honestly doesn’t know how his car is full on gas. He doesn’t remember filling his car up with gas. But Stan wasn’t complaining. With a full tank of gas, he could probably make it to Colorado with 3/4 of his gas left. Stan was not at all having any fun on his way driving to Colorado. He was bored out of his mind. As he was driving, Stan began thinking how he was going to make money. He honestly had no idea how he was going to make money. He could find a place that needed workers. But they wouldn’t hire him. They would do a background check and find out about his arrest and drug use. Stan thought about it, and it couldn’t hurt to try to get a job. Stan hoped he would be able to get a job, he felt how he felt when he was trying to get a job in Pennsylvania. 

Stan made it to the address Rico gave him. Stan checked his car clock and read 11:55 a.m. Stan made it just in time. Now he was waiting for Rico. Stan looked at the clock again and it said 12:00 p.m. Stan then heard a knock and the window and was startled. He looked at the window and saw it was Rico. Stan got out of his car. “Nice Car.” Rico said. “Thanks.” Stan responded. “Come on, let me show you the place.” Stan followed Rico to the room. Rico took out a key and opened the door. Rico gestured Stan to come in. Stan went inside and was impressed. It wasn’t amazing, but it was decently kept. There was already some furniture. A bed, lamp, a desk, and even a mini fridge. Stan would say this would be a 3 star motel room. “You like the place?” Rico asked. “Yeah. It’s nice.” “Ok, so the rent is 200 dollars a month. At the end of every month, I’ll come to pick up the rent. You got that?” “I understand.” “Ok, enjoy your stay or whatever.” Rico said as he threw the keys at Stan. He locked the door and left. Stan began to rearrange the room to his likeness. After that, Stan began to search for a job. He was lucky enough to find a job as a cashier in a restaurant. They didn’t do a background check. He felt so lucky. This time, Stan had to respect the customers. He didn’t want to lose a job. Certainly with this job, Stan would have enough money and food to be able to provide himself. Stan was ready to try again to live a decent life.


	16. An Attempt

Stan Pines has been living in the room that he bought from Rico, for over a month. And in all honesty, Stan was living decently. He had furniture, including a TV, and was able to afford the house and food. He didn’t really like the job he was working at, but at least he had a job. Everything was going good for Stan. That is, until Rico came to speak with him.

“Hey Stan, I need to talk about the rent.” Stan looked at Rico, worrisome. “Look, taxes are increasing, by a lot, so I’m gonna have to increase rent.” Stan couldn’t believe it. He has to pay an increase at rent. He didn’t know by how much, but it’s must be a lot. “How much?” Stan asked. “By 200 dollars.” Stan was shocked. He was going to pay 400 dollars for rent. He could sometimes barely afford the rent of 200 dollars. “Rico, I can’t afford that! Please there’s gotta be some other way!” Stan said begging Rico for some other way. “I’m sorry Stan. That’s just how life is.” He said as he left Stan, leaving him alone, wondering how he was going to pay rent. Stan began to think of how he was going to get an extra 200 dollars a month. Stan might have to get a second job. Stan would always gets tired working at his job, so getting a second job will put a lot more stress onto Stan. Stan doesn’t think he can handle that. After thinking for a long time, Stan thought about going into business. Becoming a salesman. Yeah, that’s what Stan is going to do for money. He could make the money for the rent, and if everything goes well, he could become a successful business man. He could make it up to Ford for costing him his dream school. Stan wondered how Ford was doing. He wonders what he is doing for with his life. All Stan hopes that Ford is having fun with his life. Doing what he loves most. 

Stan thought of all the things he could sell. And after debating with himself for half an hour, he decided on a towel that would easily clean messes. He even came up with a name, Sham Total. Stan began making the towels. He added a blue dye to add color to them. Stan made about 30 of them for about 200 dollars. He tested one of them out, and it did work. Stan couldn’t believe it. He was going to sell them for about 10 dollars. He also made a stand to sell his towel. That cost him 50 dollars. Stan honestly did not think that it would be so hard to do wood work. And to think, this would have been a job Stan would be doing if he didn’t get kicked out. Maybe it was better for him to get kicked out. It got a a useless person out of his family’s lives, and he doesn’t have to work in a job like construction. The next day, after he finished the stand, he went out to one of the busiest streets in his cities. It was a farmers market. Although Stan wasn’t selling food, he would try to sell there. Stan was able to find a spot more towards the end of the aisles. He brought juice and a shirt to show how well the Sham Total works. Stan set up his stand, and he hoped for the best, that he would sell all his towels, to make a profit. If he didn’t, he might become homeless again. Stan was happy. He sold all his towels and made 300 dollars. If he made another 30 towels, he would have made a profit of 100 dollars. Even though it takes Stan 3 days to make 30 towels, he still makes more than his job. He began to work on the towels. This time, it only took Stan 2 days to make the towels, since he already knows how to make them. It’ stressful for Stan to make the towels since he has a job to work, but he is able to manage. Stan went to the farmer’s market again and once again, he sold all his towels. At this rate, he’ll be able to pay his rent, and have 200 dollars to spend on things he wants. Stan went there, for a third time, but this time, there was change. There were people screaming at him for a refund. Stan didn’t know why, so he curiously asked why. They said because the blue dye made their stained their clothes. Stan shouted no refunds to the crowd in a poor attempt to calm the crowd down. That made one of the people angry so he went up and punched Stan. Stan got made and got into a fight with the man. Stan used all his strength to fight him, he badly injured the man. There was a lot of blood the man was losing. Then, people tried to pull them apart. When they were pulled apart, Stan immediately felt how he did when got fired from his job in Pennsylvania. Stan immediately got into his car and left the farmer’s market. He went into his room and started to pack his belongings. He couldn’t stay here. People would find out where he lives and riot against him. He left his room and began to leave the city. He didn’t know if he was going to leave the state, or just move to a different city, but he certainly couldn’t stay in that city. As Stan was driving he began to think about his life. ‘God, Why does everything I touch goes fucking bad?’ Why am I such a failure?’ Is this why my family didn’t want me around?’ Is this why _Ford _didn’t want me around?’ At the last thought, Stan began to cry, and wanted to make it up to his brother, but he just can’t. No matter what he does, he’ll always be a failure.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anything about business or marketing.  
> So yeah.


	17. Tired of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Basically...  
> I’m sorry for another time skip. This one is two years and applies to Stan and Ford. This will (hopefully) be the last time skip.  
> Warning:  
>  _ **Suicide Attempt, Self Harm and Slight Mention of Past Child Abuse ** __****_  
> Don’t read if you have a problem with these topics.

Stan Pines was tired. He is tired of everything. He’s tired of living in a disgusting motel room in Nevada. He’s tired of living. He began cutting himself since his salesman approach went downhill. He was on the run from so many people for two years. Rico’s goons trying to collect a large amount of money he owed. Police. And even criminals who he worked with and ran away with all the money they worked together for. He bought drugs often and would get angry when he didn’t have any. So much of his life was complete shit. No, his whole life was shit. So much of it was because he made one mistake he made. All because he accidentally ruined Ford’s project. He may not have seen Ford all the time, but at least he wouldn’t hate Stan. They would have still be friends. He would still have someone that cared about his life. But for almost a decade, no one has cared for his life. In fact, everyone hates Stan. And Stan hates himself too. 

Stan wonders how Ford is doing. He hopes that life is going great for his twin. He wants to know if he made Ford’s life miserable. He really hopes not, but he could have. He knew how much that project meant to him. How much that school meant to him. But he ruined Ford’s chances to get away from him. Maybe, that’s why Ford wanted to leave. He got tired of Stan always being with him. It’s a possibility. Stan honestly thinks that’s why he wanted to leave. Ford probably found Stan as this suffocating person. Always being with him. Never letting him be by himself. But, Stan only hung out with Ford because he was his only friend. The only person who cared, or pretended to care about his life. He seemed happy that he Stan was born. But, it looks like he got tired of Stan. It didn’t make it much better that he ruined his project. Stan would do anything just so his twin didn’t hate him anymore. But, no matter what he does, his twin will always hate him. Hate him for ruining his chances to go to a school where he could shine. Ford was destined for greatness, but Stan held him back. Stan is dead weight to everyone he cares about. Stan makes the people who he loves lives’ miserable. 

Stan wonders if he should have killed himself in high school. He’s considered it so many times during high school for one reason or another. Whether it be because of bullies, his father, or the future he didn’t have, he’s considered suicide. But he never did it. But one time he almost did. Everything was so bad that day, it was report card day. His bullies came to him and Ford like always but this time, it was a big group. Stan put up a fight, but he was outnumbered. They hurt Ford, but nowhere near as bad as Stan. Ford only had a bruise on his cheek and a few cuts. But Stan, he was bleeding from his nose, he had bruises, cuts and a black eye. Then he came home to their father who didn’t care that they were hurt. He would probably would have said, ‘Serves you right for not being able to defend yourself.’ Knowing it was report card day, asks for their report cards. Ford handed his first and as always, was proud of Stanford for his good grades, except in PE. He always told him do better next time and that’s it. It’s pretty obvious who his father’s favorite son is. When he gave his to his father, he got angry at Stan for once again getting F’s. He gave a long speech about him needed to get better at school or he’ll be working construction for the rest of his life. Stan began arguing with his father and he shouldn’t have. His father got angry and slapped a Stan, sending him to the floor. He yelled Stan to go to his room. Ford followed him to the room and tried comforting Stan, but it had not effect. Ford eventually left to go to the library to read and check out books. After Ford left, Stan snuck downstairs to find a rope. He had to be quiet so his father wouldn’t hear him. He did eventually find one and went back to his room. He tied a noose and hanged from the ceiling. But he would asked himself, ‘Would anyone miss me?’ and ‘Would anyone care if I died?’ Stanford came to mind. Stan immediately took down and untied the rope, and began to sob quietly. He couldn’t kill himself. He knew how much he meant to Ford. He couldn’t do this to Ford, thinking about how much it would hurt Ford.

So many times while he was on the run, he asked himself those same questions. Stanford still came to mind. However, he began to think that Ford wouldn’t actually cared if he died. He did ruin his project so it did make sense. Stan didn’t mean anything to Ford anymore. Stan is useless. The world would be better off without Stan. There was only one thing to do to make everyone happy. He would end his life.

Stan bought a gun from a pretty shady guy. It cost him almost all the money he had left. Stan went back to the ugly motel room he had been living in. But, before buying a gun, Stan bought a large stack of paper and envelopes. He was going to write a note to his parents, and one for Stanford. He was going to mail them both to his parents’ home, hoping that they would mail the other letter to Stanford. He began writing in pen. He didn’t put too much effort into his parents’ letter since they never did care about him as much as Stanford. He didn’t think he’d go through so much paper writing his parents’ letter. He made so many errors, he just wanted it to be decent. When he got writing Stanford’s letter, that was a different story. He wanted the letter to Stanford to be perfect. He went through almost the whole stack of papers before finishing Stanford’s letter. He cried a lot while writing the letter to Stanford. Some tears landed on the leaving water stains on the paper. Stan didn’t want to write another because he didn’t think he would write another one like this one. Stan placed the letters in envelopes. He wrote ‘Please Read’ on the envelope for his parents and Stanford for his twin. He then put the envelopes in a small box. He put some money in the box so his parents could send the letter to Stanford. He took the box to the post office to send it. He gave them the box and the money, hoping it would reach them. Stan drove back to his motel room. He left his door unlocked and put a note on the car, saying that anyone is able to claim the car. Stan won’t be needing the car anymore. Stan went inside and loaded his gun. He pointed the gun to his head. His final words were “Goodbye Cruel World.” Before pulling the trigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the time skip once again.  
> Next chapter is about Stanford.


	18. His Letter

Gravity Falls was such an amazing place. There were so many anomalies than meets the eye. He was writing everything down on his journals that he made. Ford was having an amazing time here. Fiddleford made spending time here better. He such an amazing person. He was so kind, respectful and intelligent. Although, sometimes Fiddleford wasn’t here, he had to be with his baby. Ford and Fiddleford were able to hire people to be part of their research team. This was very helpful as they would finish experiments much faster than when they were the only two working. Ford decided to check on the mail today. This was usually Fiddleford’s job, but he was working on the experiment, and Ford had nothing to do right now. He went to collect the mail and he went through it. Mostly bills, some coupons. But there was one letter that just had ‘STANFORD’ written on the envelope. He went inside and he left the other envelopes on the kitchen table. He took the envelope with his name to the living room. He opened and took out a letter.

‘Dear Stanford, it’s me. Your dumb, worthless twin.’ “Stanley.” Ford was shocked by this, for the first time in almost a decade, his brother contacted him. He had no idea how he did but he’s glad. But something bugged him. The fact that he didn’t write ‘It’s me, Stanley.’ No, he wrote ‘Your dumb, worthless twin’. Ford continued to read his twin’s letter. ‘I know you probably didn’t want to hear from me, but I just wanted to let you know, I hope you’re doing good in life. You’re probably working on something that will change the world, even though I held you back. I tried making it up to you by making the money you would’ve earned, but being the failure I am, I couldn’t.’ “Stanley. You are not a failure.” Ford wondered how long Stanley had thought himself as a failure. ‘I know you won’t believe me, but I never meant to ruin your project. I really didn’t. I just couldn’t handle the fact that you were going to leave me to go across country. Without you, I would have been nothing. I didn’t have a future, much less without you in it. But it didn’t matter to you. You wanted to leave because you thought I was suffocating.’ Guilt entered Ford. It’s true. Ford did think Stan was being suffocating. He always hung out with Ford. He almost never left his side. Ford began to question how Stan knew, if Ford thought he hid it so well. ‘I only spent so much time with you, because you were the only person to care about me. Or at least pretended to care. Everyone else hated the fact I was born, but you didn’t. You actually seemed happy that I was born. But, you eventually got tired of me.’ Ford never thought about that. He never realized that he _was _the only one who cared about him. Everyone always ridiculed him. Even their father. Ford let out a dejected sigh. ‘But what does that matter now. It’s all in the past. You’re never going to forgive me, no matter what. No matter what I do, no matter how much I beg for forgiveness, you will never care about me like you did when we were kids. This is the last time you’ll ever hear from me. By the time you receive this letter, I’d have killed myself.’ Ford couldn’t believe his brother had killed himself. Ford began to sob, but continued to read. “Everything in my life was too much too handle. Everyone hates me. Everyone wants me dead. I hate myself so _fucking _much. No one cares about me. I lost the only person that cared about me, because of one mistake I made. I destroyed something that meant so much to you. I ruined the thing that you care about more than me.’ “Stanley. I didn’t care about the project more than you. You-You’re life is most important thing to me, the most important person in the entire world to me.” Ford began to doubt himself when he finished the sentence. He says Stanley is the most important person to him, but he didn’t treat Stanley like it. There were so many mistakes Ford had made, and he just now realizing them, when his brother committed suicide. He never realized how leaving, would affect Stanley. He got mad at Stanley because he thought that Stanley ruined his project. His brother was hurting, but he didn’t notice. ‘I wish I could take it back, so you’d care about me. But that’s besides the point. Goodbye Stanford. Thank you for caring or pretending to care about my life. Thank you for making my childhood amazing. I’m sorry you had to be born with stupid twin like me. I wish I could have been a decent brother. I should have killed myself in high school.’ Ford was confused at that last sentence. His brother wanted to kill himself in high school. He never knew that Stanley wanted to kill himself. Stanley had never shown any suicidal tendencies during high school. Or maybe, Ford just never noticed the suicidal tendencies coming from his brother ‘I’ll miss you so much Stanford. Even if you won’t miss me. So much for You and Me Forever huh? Goodbye Stanford, forever. P.S. Happy 25th Birthday.’ Ford noticed dried water stains on the letter. Stan cried while writing the letter. Ford began to sob. His brother is dead. He killed himself. He always had hope that he would get his brother back. But, all that hope is lost. Ford has lost his brother for good. He’s never coming back.____

____“Stanley...” Ford began to bawl his eyes out. Stan is gone. Ford shouldn’t have let their father kick out Stanley. He still would have been alive. There would have been a chance, that Stanley would live with Ford. But, those chances are gone for good. “Stanley. I’m sorry I-I let dad kick you out. I’m sorry I didn’t go after you. I should have. I don’t know what held me back. What prevented me to look for you. I should have tried. I’m sorry I got angry at you for thinking you ruined my project. I’m sorry I took you granted. I’m sorry I-I....” Ford saw no point to continue. Stanley wasn’t around to hear. If only, Ford had done more to protect Stanley, like he protected Ford. Ford just continued to sob. He realized that this was the first time, in almost 6 years, that he cried about Stanley. He did miss Stanley, but he hasn’t cried about him in so long. As Ford continued to sob, they got louder. Ford tried to quiet himself down so no one hears him. But someone did hear him. “Stanford! Are you okay!?” Fiddleford said, running to Ford. He immediately hugged Ford. “Ford. What’s wrong?” Fiddleford said in a soft voice. “It’s my br-brother.” Ford said as more tears ran down his face. Ford sniffled. “What about your brother?” Fiddleford asked. “He k-killed himself....” That was one of the hardest things Ford had to ever say. “Ford. I’m so sorry about you loss.” “I wish... I wished I done more for him. I- There was so much he did for me, but I didn’t do anything but take him for granted. I wished he knew how much he meant to me, how important he is to me, he would have never considered this.” Ford continued to sob. Fiddleford continue to hug Ford, not exactly knowing what to do. “I-I must be the worst brother ever...” Ford said as he cried. “No you aren’t Ford.” Fiddleford said trying to reassure Ford. “Yes I am Fiddleford.” Ford said as he pulled away from Fiddleford’s grasp, continuing his rant about himself. “I got my brother kicked out. A good brother wouldn’t have done that. I didn’t forgive him for one mistake he did. A good brother would have forgiven. A good brother puts their sibling before anything else. I didn’t. I cared more about a project that would let me into a school than I did about Stanley. He’s gone because I didn’t show him how much he meant to me...” Ford let the tears came rolling down from his cheeks. After that small rant, Ford went running into his room. “Stanford wait!” Fiddleford yelled out but with no success. Ford went into his room and locked it. He went onto his bed and curled up into a ball. Ford cried, not knowing when he’ll stop. Ford would do anything to have his brother back. He would give up everything he has, just so he can see his brother and tell him how much he means to Ford. But no matter how hard he tries, his brother is never coming to Ford._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could’ve done better to make the paragraphs smaller.


	19. The Hospital

Even though it’s been a week since Ford received Stan’s letter, and he’s still not over it. He just can’t believe Stan would kill himself. He never knew, that Stan’s life would be this bad, to a point where he would just end it, prematurely. If only, he’d done more. If only he defended Stanley when he was getting thrown out. If only he’d searched for him. Ford still is angry at himself for not searching for Stanley. Ford doesn’t know what held him back. Maybe their father, maybe Stanford was just being a selfish bastard, but he wishes that he did search for Stanley. Maybe if Stanley didn’t get kicked out, he wouldn’t have killed himself. Or maybe he would have still done. Ford remembers, in the letter, how Stanley did say that he didn’t have a future without Stanford. Ford now knows how much he meant to Stanley. Stanley knew that Ford wanted to leave him. So maybe, after so much time without seeing Ford, the most important person to Stanley, the one who cares about him the most, he would just end it all. Ford sobbed. That’s all he could really do. He misses his brother so much. He should have known, that leaving, or getting him kicked out, would affect Stanley so, so much.

“STANFORD! STANFORD!” Fiddleford yelled out as he was knocking on the door to Stanford’s room. “I just got off the phone with you’re parents, and they said your brother is still alive!” At those last words, Ford got up from his bed and immediate to his door, and opened. “What? Stanley’s still alive?!” Ford questioned, with hope for Stanley’s survival. “Yes. He’s in a hospital called Carson Tahoe in Carson City, Nevada! He’s unconscious but doctors say he will be fine!” Ford was so happy. His brother is not dead. He has a chance to reconcile with his brother. He has a _chance _to get his brother back. “Fiddleford. I’m going to Nevada to be there for my brother! Please, take care of the house and more importantly, everything we are working on.” “I will. How long will you be gone?” Fiddleford asked a Stanford, who got a jacket, his wallet and keys. “I don’t know. However long my brother needs me to be there.” Ford said as he left the house, entered his car and began driving.__

It took Ford about 5 to 6 hours to make it to Carson City. Ford had to ask for direction to the hospital, but even with directions, it still took Ford a while to make it to the hospital. Ford made it to the hospital, and quickly exited his car. He ran to the front desk and asked if he can visit Stanley Pines. She began to lead Ford to Stan’s room. She stopped in front of Stan’s room. Before entering, Ford took a deep breath. Hoping that his brother is okay. Ford entered the room and looked at Stan. Stan was tied to the bed. He looked _nothing _like he did almost a decade ago. He’s gained weight. His hair has grown. He had scars on his arms. A few on his face. Ford immediately thought, ‘What happened to you Stanley? What did you have to endure ever since you got kicked out?’ Ford greeted his family and sat down. They all looked more or less the same. Except Shermy. He was only four when he last saw him. This time, Shermy was seven years old. Ford and Shermy looked directly at each other and the Shermy looked away. Ford felt bad. He feels like he ruined his relationship with Shermy, even though Ford hasn’t been apart of Shermy’s life. Shermy barely knows anything about Ford and vice versa. He asked why Stan was tied to the bed, and they responded that he was on suicide watch.__

__Ford stayed at the hospital for almost a week with Stanley. So did his family. Stan finally began to wake up. “Huh? Where am I?” When Stan said those words, Ford immediately rised up. “Stanley. You’re awake. You’re alive.” Ford said, grateful. That his brother, even though he tried to kill himself, is still alive. “Ford? What are you doing here? And why am I chained to this bed.” “We were waiting for you, to find you were okay.” Ma intervened. “Ma?” Stan said. Ma simply nodded. “As to why you’re tied to the bed, it’s-it’s because you’re on suicide watch. Stanley, why would you ever do what did?” Stanford said almost tearing up. “Every reason was in the letter I sent.” Stanley gave as a response, and he said it rather quickly. “Stanley, please give a better response. I want to help you with what you’re going through.” Ford said pleading. However, Stan gave no response. “Stanley Please.” Ford said again, desperately awaiting an answer. But none was given. Ma joined the conversation between the twins. “Stanley. All we want to do is help you through this tough time. So please tell us why you did what you did.” Even after their mother asked, Stanley still gave no response. ‘What is hurting Stanley so much?’ Ford thought to himself. “Stanley Pines! You answer to your mother when she is speaking to you!” yelled out Filbrick. Stan let out a loud sigh. “You want to know why I did what I did? You want to know _why _I tried to kill myself? It’s because I’m a failure. Useless. Worthless. Everyone hates me. Everyone fucking despises me. _I _fucking hate myself so much. That’s why I tried to kill myself. And being the failure I am, I failed at killing myself. Even when the gun is directly at my head.” Stanford had no idea what to say. His brother thinks everyone hates him. He hates himself. “Stanley, how could you think that I hate you?” Ford questioned. “Probably from the fact that you wanted to leave me to go across country. The fact that I ruined your project. The fact that when you realized that you weren’t going to your dream school, you were angry, because that school meant more to you than my life.” Stanley, talking in a soft voice. “Stanley, I don’t hate you. The project didn’t mean more to me than you. You’re the most important person in my life. And you didn’t ruin my project.” Ford said. “What? But you didn’t get accepted into your school.” “You didn't ruin my project. It was Crampelter. And I did get into my dream school, I was given another chance.” Stan didn’t say anything, he just looked down. Stan let out was Ford believed to be a slight chuckle. “So I didn’t ruin your future?” Stan said. “No Stanley. You didn’t” “You don’t hate me?” “No Stanley. I could never.” Ford gave Stan a smile. After that conversation, a nurse came in and told them that Stan would be seeing a psychiatrist for three weeks. And after those three weeks, if everything is okay, he will be release. Ford hoped for the best. After about three days of Stan started to see a psychiatrist, their family left to go back home, as they couldn’t leave the pawn shop unattended for such a long amount of time. But Ford stayed. He intended to stay for as long as he needed to for Stan’s sake. Stan and Ford talked to each other when Stan wasn’t seeing his psychiatrist. Which wasn’t very often. But they enjoyed their talks about what they’ve been up to in life. After the three weeks, Stan had to stay at the hospital for a few more days as his body wasn’t fully healed.______

After those days, Stan was finally being released from the hospital. They walk in tandem. “Hey Stan.” “Yeah Sixer?” “Where are you going to go?” Ford asked worried about what Stan might do. “I’m going to that motel room I was in to see if my car is still there. Then probably go somewhere.” “Where in specifically?” “I don’t really know.” Ford took a deep breath and before speaking, “Stan, I don’t want to lose you, or get hurt by yourself or anyone else. I want you to come to my cabin in Oregon. So, will you come with me, to my home?” Ford said as he stopped walking. Stan then stopped walking also, and his back was facing Ford when he responded. “No.” That was all Stan said. “No? Stanley why don’t you want to come with me to my home?” Ford questioned, filled with dread of the answer. Stan responded still with his back facing Ford. “Look, Ford, I know you’re working on something important. Something that can change the world for the better. I don’t want to ruin another project for you.” “Stanley! I already told you, you didn’t ruin my science fair project, it was Crampelter!” “Yeah, I know. But who’s to say, I won’t ruin one the things you’re working on. I’ve seen how upset you got when you thought it was me that ruined your project. The look on your face, how hurt you were. I don’t want to put you through that. Or be the one that actually ruins your project. I’m sorry Ford, but you’re better off without me in your life. Without me screwing up your life.” As, Stan finished that sentenced, he started to walk away. “Stanley Please!” Ford said as he charged to Stan to give him a hug from the back. “Please Stanley. Please come stay at my home. My life has been nowhere near as fun as to when you were in it. You’re such an amazing person Stanley. You make my life better. I can’t imagine how much different, how much more difficult my life would have been if you weren’t in it. Stanley, you mean so much to me.” Ford began to tear up, hoping that this will convince his brother to his home, back to his life. “I’m sorry I got you kicked out. I’m sorry I didn’t offer you help. I’m sorry I didn’t search for you. I know I haven’t been the best brother, but please, give me another chance. I promise I will be a better brother this time. Just please, come back into my life Stanley. I need you.” Ford began to cry on his brother’s shoulder. Ford felt his brother move his shoulder and thought, ‘I lost him. He doesn’t want to come with home me, he doesn’t want to be in my life.’ Ford felt so heartbroken. Ford began to sob. Then, Stan gave him a hug. Ford gladfully returned the hug. “You really did miss me?” “Yes Stanley. I missed so much. I regretted not searching for you everyday of my life.” “Okay, I’ll come live with you in your cabin.” Stan said. Ford was filled with joy. “Really?” “Yes. I can tell how much you missed me. And, I missed you too.” Ford was happy. He didn’t lose his brother. His brother was coming to live with him. “Thank you Stanley. Thank you for giving me another chance. I promise to be a better brother.” Ford said. “Ford, you don’t need to improve being a brother. You’re already a perfect brother to me.” Stan said giving a smile. Ford returned the smile. “Do you want to get something to eat because I’m starving.” Ford said. “Of course I want to get something eat. Since when would I pass up food Sixer?” 

They went to a restaurant near the area, and they had lunch. After lunch, Ford drove Stan to the motel room he was late in. Luckily, Stan’s car was still there. As Stan was getting out of the car, Ford asked, “You promise me you’ll follow me? That you won’t wonder off?” Ford asked concerned. “Yes. I promise Ford. I won’t wonder off, and I’ll follow you.” Stan gave a reassuring smile to Ford. Stan got in his car, and when Ford began driving, so did Stan.

Stan kept true to his word and followed Ford all the way to his cabin. They parked their cars and began walking to the cabin side by side. “Thank You Stanley for giving me another chance, even after I caused you pain.” Ford said. Stan then put his arm around Ford’s shoulder, giving a grin. “No Problem Sixer. You’re too important for me to lose.” Ford gave the same grin Stan had.

Everything was perfect. Ford was working on the things he loved. He had a research team. And most important he had his brother back. They were best friends once again.

Yes. Everything was _perfect _.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this. Even though, it’s probably terrible.  
> I might write another story about Stan and Ford. (This one might be smut. So don’t read if you don’t like.)


End file.
